Jack Caliber Chronicles: Sacred Rose
by Darkfire Wolf Fist
Summary: A mysterious man breaks into a reporters apartment not for money, but to tell a story that no one can hear. A story about an officer, mythical creatures, and the FBI and how it all fits together.


**The Rebirth, the process of transforming a human Kindred. Kindred, refers to a single or group of Vampires.**

**The room is dark though I can see, the owner of this luscious apartment always shuts of all his electronics and appliances. Some would call this person anal, others average, but tonight is anything but average, on the other side of the door you can hear footsteps of someone who had a hard day. The sound of keys jingling as he puts the right key in it's place, and as they turn it makes a familiar sound, one that like others before unlocked the way to the other side. The door opens and a silhouette of a man stands there briefly as he enters he closes it behind, locking it and in doing so he sealed his fate. **

**He flips the light switch and started to take off his coat when he notices something out of the ordinary, on his living room table laid a drinking glass and a opened bottle of wine. He quickly looked all around him to see who was in there with him, some noise came from the other side of the door, so he cautiously and slowly walked backwards keeping his eyes trained on the door. Then the noise stopped as did he, from behind him a mysterious voice said "Don't worry, I'm the only one here." the man nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice, he quickly turned to see who it was but saw nothing but a dark hallway.**

**Until a man walked out from within the shadows, he then said with that creepy yet crackly voice said "Don't worry Jacobs, I'm not here to hurt you." the creepy man walked over to the couch and sat down, the man known as Jacobs looked at the man very closely. He wore a black coat that went about waist high, had on black jeans as well as black high tops, his hair was an oddly colored reddish brown. He had a deep cut across his right eyebrow which caused blood to flow down the side of his face, his shirt was white and soaked in blood, it appeared as if I was stabbed.**

**The man slowly started to take a step back "Do you honestly think you can run from me?" said the mysterious man and in doing so caused Jacobs to stop and just stand there. The man then sat up, reached out to grab the body while his face turned briefly into sheer pain then quickly back to normal, he then poured a little into the empty glass. After he sat down the bottle he slung back against the couch, he then wave Jacobs over and said "Come, sit down and have a drink." he just stood there cautiously, the man took a sip from his glass then sighed and said "Please. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so the moment the door closed." **

**The man walked over towards the couch opposite of the man, he took off his coat and slung it over the end of the couch, he sat down and reached for the glass. He sat upright ready for anything, the man raised his glass and said "To life, god knows I have none." and once again he took another sip from his glass, while Jacobs looked at him and said "Do I know you?" the man then smirked and said "Yes and no." and like any other normal human Jacobs looked confused, the man saw this and said "Look under your cushion seat. Then you'll understand." he sat his glass down on the table and slowly stood up while lifting the cushion seat up underneath him a little. **

**Underneath was a bloodied file folder, he looked at the man then back at the folder, he grabbed the folder and pulled it out and laid the cushion back and sat down. He opened the folder, inside was photos of a crime scene as well as a police report, he looked through each photo carefully until he came to one which showed the face of a dead victim, the mysterious man's face. Jacobs face turned to pure shock he then looked up at the man across from him, then back at the photo, then once again back at the man and said "You…your…" **

**The man then swallowed what was left in his glass, he then exhaled and said "My name was, Jack "Jackster" Caliber, a police officer at the Los Angeles Police Department, worked there for 3 years. Born July 4****th**** 1987, died June 12 2009. Found on the beach shore, massive blood loss. Coroner on scene pronounced me dead. According to the report I died on a Sunday around 6 p.m. and was found on the beach Monday around 7 a.m. by a guy jogging down the beach." "How did you survive?" replied Jacobs. **

**Jack shrugged and said "I'll save that for a little later, but as you probably know I was…" "You were the one who caught The Crucifier, I remember. The FBI was investigating you and had you suspended." replied Jacobs as he interrupted Caliber, he sighed and leaned his head back against the couch and said "The Crucifier case, it's because of that case that I'm here like I am. But I got a story for you that would make your editor drool, you interested?" **

**Jacobs leaned forward and said "What kind of story?" Caliber leaned forward as well and replied "A story that no one can hear. Cause if you print it, you'll be killed or worse." the guy gave a small sigh and said "Well then what's the point if no one can read about it?" Jack shrugged and said "It'll make you more aware of your surroundings, and cause I know how curious you are Jacobs." he leaned back against the couch, Jacobs thought about it for a while. After a minute he looked at Jack and said "Where do we begin?" Jack reaches for the bottle and pours himself a drink, he picks up the glass and sips some then says "First off do you believe in miracles?" **

**This question caused a look of confusion on Jacobs' face to which he replied "What'ya mean?" Jack puts his glass on the table and says "Well like your son for instance. He had what was it Pancreatic Cancer, is that right?" this caused Jacobs to turn serious, to which Jack assured him "How do you think his cancer just all of a sudden disappeared? Yeah you can thank me for that." Jacobs once again looked confused and also at the same time grateful when he tried to ask "How did you…" "Simple." interrupted Jack. He continued "My blood was the cure for your son. Don't worry, if he was going to turn into a creature like me I would have killed him right then and there. But curing him was my gift to you Jacobs, but you didn't answer my question. Do you believe in miracles?" **

**Jacobs looked to his right, he tried to hide his tears of joy for what Jack had done for his son. He then looked at him, wiped his eyes and replied "Yea I guess I do." to which Jack replied "Then you have to believe in curses. It's like when someone says they believe in heaven and don't believe in hell, it just doesn't work like that. If you believe in one then you believe in the other. Well while my blood gave you a miracle that saved your son, this same blood has cursed me to a life that I never wanted but apparently I'm destined to have. Anyways, It all started when I was put on the special unit assigned to the case. That's when hell was unleashed." **

_**Los Angeles Police Department**_

_**5**__**th**__** floor: Men's Locker Room**_

_**8:08 a.m.**_

**Cops walked in and out some clothed and others who needed to be, cops who just finished their shift were changing and heading home. While others were getting into their uniforms and starting their shift, a man who just finished getting dressed grabbed his gun from his locker before he closed it. His name tag said Officer George Morris, he put the gun in the holster and looked at another officer who was still tying his shoes, he sighed and said "Are you gonna hurry up before we are late? Or are you gonna slack?" The man on the bench turned around, it was Jack Caliber, he replied "Don't get your fuzzy pink panties in a bunch, I'm just finishing up. Sides what's your hurry anyway?" **

**Morris smirked and said "Cause if we make it on time today we can drive by Mrs. Panite's Café for a quick bite. And your know how much I love her food." Caliber gave out a small laugh and shook his head, he then stood up and like Morris he grabbed his gun and put it into his holster. He then closed the locker door and said "Ok let's go see if we can get some of her world famous pancakes huh?" Morris walked over towards him still grinning, he patted him on the back and said "Damn straight." they walked out of the locker room and as soon as they opened the door Morris said "By the way your buying." Jack looked at him and said "No way, I paid last time."**

**Morris shook his head and said "No you didn't cause I remembered that I paid for it because it was right after we busted that crack dealer right after we saw him sell some crap right in front of us you remember?" As they were walking a man came up to him pushing a cart full of files and envelopes and said "Hey Jackster, you heading up to the Detectives Floor right?" To which Jack said "Yeah captain said he wanted to talk to me bout something, s whats up Manny?" he shook his head and said "Well I need to get these files to Sgt. Meyers, but my shift already ended a hour ago and this is the last one before I can leave… Can you…" Caliber put up his head and said "Give me the files I'll make sure he gets them." **

**Manny smiled from ear to ear, he then reached into the cart and pulled out 4 file folders and handed them to him, he then pulled out a clipboard w/ a pen and said "Thanks a lot man I owe you big time. I can't miss my kids birthday party or my wife will kill me." Jack took the folders and signed his name on the clipboard, Manny then laid the clipboard down and said "Thanks again man." to which Jack replied "Not a prob. Now get you ass on outta here before your wife kicks your ass up and down the sidewalk." Manny still smiled as he walked off still pushing the cart, Morris looked at Jack and said "What's the Captain need to see you fer?" Jack smiled and said "Oh don't change the subject, and that crack dealer was two weeks ago. I paid for breakfast last week."**

**They walked over to the elevator and walked in, Morris pressed the button for the 3****rd**** floor, and as the doors closed he said "Really that was two weeks ago?" The elevator stopped on the 3****rd**** floor and as the doors opened the two of them walked out, they walked over to a desk where a black man was sitting there typing on his computer, Jack then handed him the files to which Meyers replied "Thanks Jackster." Morris then said to Jack "How the hell do you figure you paid fer breakfast last week?" Jack sighed and shook his head and replied "Because it was after we arrested that pimp, and that transvestite offered to give you a Belgium Turkey Hose." **

**Morris looked confused as if he was trying to think back, he expression then turned to shock and he said "Oh yeah that's right, forgot about that. Man kid I'm getting to old fer this." Him and Jack walked over to a pair of seats next to the captain's office and sat down. Jack looked at him and said "Now come one your only a couple years older than me." "I'm 32 yrs older than you kid." replies Morris, Jack shakes his head and says "So your 52 yrs old, your still just as good as half these guys up here." Morris shook his head and said "I'm getting to old for this crap, I need to retire, maybe settle down with a nice lady or something." **

**Jack then looked at Morris whose expression was a little different than before, Jack then grinned and said "That's why you wanna go there?" Morris looked at him all confused and said "What'ya talking about?" to which Jack's grin turned into a smile and said "You wanna ask out Ms. Panite don't you?" Morris grinned, he then started to say "No no, that's not…" "Yeah ya do. You sly old husky you." interrupted Jack. Morris shook his head, he then looked at him and said "Your good kid, real good. But I mean it's not like she's married anymore, it's been what 5 yrs. I'm sure she's over him by now don't you think?" Jack nodded, the Captain's door opened, he looked at Morris and said "Wait here Morris, Jack I need to see you in my office."**

**Jack stood up and walked inside w/ the Captain following, as soon as they were both inside he closed the door. He walked around to his chair, he sat down and asked Jack to sit, as soon as they were both sitting the Captain picked up a file, Jack looked at the folder and noticed that it had his name on it. Jack sighed and asked "Am I in trouble Capt. Grey?" Capt. Grey laid the file down and looked at Jack, he then looked back at the file and said "Says here you took the detectives exam 4 times in the last month. That correct?" Jack's body unlike most in this situation was completely relaxed when he answered "Yessir." Grey looked at him and said "And is it true that you passed it all four times and told the proctor that you didn't want to know?"**

**To which once again he replied "Yessir." Grey put both his hands on the desk and said "Why would you take the detectives exam if you didn't want to pass?" Jack looked at him and said "I just wanted to see how hard the questions were sir, that's all." Grey smirked, he then looked back at the folder and said "Says here your I.Q. is better than most of our detectives here." Jack sat there without saying a word, the Capt. closed the file and got out of his chair. He walked around to the other side of the table where Jack was sitting, he then sat against the edge of his desk and said "Son can I trust you to be honest and keep secrets if need be?" Jack looked at him all confused, he then said "Yessir you can."**

**Grey nodded and said "Good. Tell me what do you know about the Crucifier Case?" Jack turned his head and thought for a moment, he then replied "Just from what I hear at around the watercooler and what I read in the paper sir. That someone is going around and hanging corpses on upside down crosses, their bodies completely drained of any fluids. That's about it sir." Grey looked at him for a moment, he then got up and walked over to the other door that was to the left of his desk, he then opened it and waved over Jack. He got out of the chair and walked over, he looked inside and saw 13 people some men, some women. There were tables with papers and files on them, there was a board up on the wall where some people were writing things down and taping pictures of places and crime scene photos.**

**Grey then looked at Jack and said "Well then, your already all caught up. Here is where some of our finest Detectives are trying to figure out where The Crucifier is or where he's going to kill next. Any information that even resembles the case is brought through here." Jack looked confused, he then asked "Why are you showing me this sir?" Grey grabbed his shoulder and said "We need fresh eyes on this, though maybe you could help. Wha'ya say?" **

**Jack walked in and looked around, he looked at the photo's on the walls and memorized them, as well as the location's. He looked at a map of the city and surround areas, the other people in the room looked at him, then the Capt. Grey, then back at the officer. Jack studied the map, he saw that there are red dots on it, to which he said "These are the locations where the 12 bodies were found?" A Black man stepped up and said "Yeah, that's right Mr.?" "People call me Jack, you can call me Jackster." replied Caliber. The black man held out a hand and said "Special Agent Dwayne Fredricks, Criminal Profiler for the FBI. So do you do profiles for the department?" Jack looked up, shook his hand and said "Nope." Dwayne gave him a weird look and said "Well then, may I ask what your doing here?"**

"**I wanted someone from the streets, to give us a new perspective. And he's authorized." Jack then said "Here's where he's gonna make his next kill." he then grabbed a blue marker from the table and circled a street. Dwayne looked at the map then him and said "What makes you think you know where he's gonna strike next?" He looked at him and said "I don't think I know, Captain." Grey looked at him and said "Yeah you got something?" he nodded, Grey walked over to him and the others gathered around, Caliber took a red marker and a ruler and started to draw lines through the dots connecting them as he goes. After a moment he was finished, and everybody was shocked at what they saw, even FBI agent Dwayne Fredricks. **

**When the lines were all connected it made a pentagram symbol, Grey then said "What the Hell?" to which Jack said "Sir I would like to investigate that area tonight, just in case I'm right." Grey nodded and Jack started to rush out of the room, Grey then said loudly "Keep your Radio on frequency 4." Jack nodded and left quickly, Dwayne looked at him and said "What makes you so sure that he's even right?" Grey looks at him and says "My gut, now I want everyone in full tactical gear or at least have it ready. Gregor I want SWAT on standby, as well as Two helicopter's, and I want all of this done by sundown. COME ON PEOPLE LET'S MOVE!" Everyone then scattered, some going to phones and calling and following the orders of Capt. Grey. **

**Dwayne looked at the map and said under his breath "How the hell did we not see that?"**


End file.
